reds reighn the parts that got left out
by gyleron
Summary: this is the beginning to a series on which i feel was parts that describe life w/ red and what went on during her rule while alyss was gone


An army of high card soldiers marched through the mushroom fields, their A.D.52s armed and ready to fire. A group of glass eyes followed closely up behind waiting for any sign of colored smoke. A select group of four cards were holding loaded cannon ball spiders. They marched straight forward crushing all mushrooms and growing fungus in their way. From high above one could see the destruction of their march.

The Caterpillars had foreseen this attack. They had been ready far in advance to take on the forces Redd had sent. They all hid within their own temples waiting for the card soldiers to barge in. Though they were a peaceful group of prophets if needed the caterpillars could use imagination just as well as the rest of wonderland. They had conjured their own weaponry. They created modified AD52s that could fire like turrets on voice command.

Card soldiers approached the temple of a green caterpillar. The cannonball wielding soldiers stood in front and deployed their giant spiders to knock down the temple doors. The spiders did their job but were fired upon almost immediately by the AD52 turrets. The spiders where ripped to pieces. The barrage of razor cards flew out and into the lines of card soldiers, wounding only a few and taking out even less. A line of nine cards rushed in and tore apart the temple dodging all the razor cards. Four of them at once reached the green caterpillar. The caterpillar had been taking his usual amount of bong totes that day so the smoking had made him slightly slower to react. He managed to fend off one of the nine cards but he was no match for the rest. They fired their AD52s close range and ripped the green caterpillar to a pulp. Shreds of the gored flesh had been sprayed everywhere, and the preserved head lay in a pool of flesh and oozing blue blood. (Queen Redd had requested the bloody head to place upon her mantle to display what any traitor would meet). The nine cards picked up the decapitated head and threw it to the seekers for them to fly it back to Redd. *Much, much better!

The other caterpillars saw this in their imaginations eye and became furious. They puffed all at once and assembled surrounding the army of marching card soldiers. Armed and ready for a great battle. Before long both the caterpillars and Redd's soldiers were in a heated battle. Many glass eyes had been taken out with full decks launched from the caterpillar's AD52s, their mechanical insides where spread every where springs flew from their heads and oil spewed from every tear in there bodies. Card soldiers were taking almost as much damage though they were faster to evade the caterpillar's onslaught.*wonderful word! Though altogether better off, the yellow and red caterpillar were still taking gratuitous *that usually means thankful, try something like considerable, copious, or even grievous amounts of damage. Their wounds were deep and they were out of breath; blood oozed from their bodies. Razor cards still flew everywhere firing from both sides and there were spider carcasses lying all around from the launched cannonball spiders. Seekers had started to circle over head occasionally diving at the exhausted caterpillars. Shortly after a nearby looking glass glowed brightly and out of it emerged a quite furious Redd as well as a loyal Cat following almost at her heels. Redd seemed enraged, her eyes seemed to burn with an intensity greater than the center of a thousand galaxies. Her hand was clenched heavily around her scepter, still bloodstained from Genevieve's murder. The Cat stood snarling with his teeth bare and his claws extended as long as they would go. The remaining glass eyes and card soldiers formed a rung *ring around the five caterpillars.

Redd approached, screaming through her clenched teeth, - "How dare you! How dare you caterpillars for helping Genevieve! This was none of your concern.". She then raised her scepter and thrust it into his body, it had missed his heart, but it had punctured his lung. Redd quickly pulled out the scepter, and the caterpillar fell to the ground wheezing and spitting up blood. All he could see as he lie on the floor was Redd standing over him as his vision began to fade out.

**********************


End file.
